Home Sweet Home
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: When the Cullens move to England things seem to be normal, but- like always- problems start to appear and the Cullens ask themsevles was this really a good choice. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home.

By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.

Chapter 1.

**AN; / this is set 6 years after 'Breaking Dawn'. Jacob and Renesmee are engaged and Alice is, naturally, designing their first (of many) weddings!**

**ENJOY!!!!! **

Renesmee POV

"Renesmee, are you doing your homework?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, dad, of course." I replied; I didn't have to speak. I just wanted to.

That and I was otherwise preoccupied with my fiancée.

"I love you," I whispered against his neck.

"Love you, too." He whispered back, ducking down to my neck and kissing it.

I heard someone coming upstairs, even though I could be with Jacob... like this. I felt uncomfortable with being spotted.

Carlisle walked into the room then, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"We're having a family meeting in five minutes, Jacob you're invited too." He told us.

"Okay, Grandpa thanks." I told him, I would have gotten up; but I couldn't, I was topless." We'll be down in a minute.

"We will?" Jacob asked, playfully tickling me.

I nodded to him, putting my top on and running down the stairs at top speed, with Jacob following closely behind me.

Carlisle POV

I waited patiently for Renesmee and Jacob to come downstairs.

We were going to move again, we had to... all of us. That included Jacob.

At that moment, Edward's face crinkled, he still had problems with Renesmee and Jacob. No one particularly blamed him.

_Edward. _I called to him. _They're going to get married. _I had to remind him, every so often.

"'k, Grandpa," Renesmee said, blushing. "What's going on?" She asked, averting the attention from her cheeks, she was so much like Bella.

"We're moving soon." I told them all.

"Will there be a mall?" Renesmee asked, sitting down on Jacob's lap.

"I don't know." I told her, "It's in England." I admitted.

"Cool, will there be any shopping centres?" Alice asked.

Before I could respond Renesmee started to cry.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" Edward and Jacob asked.

"You're not going to let Jacob come are you?" England's too far away for all the pack stuff." She whimpered. Jacob was the first to comfort her. I hadn't thought of that.

"Baby, I'll go wherever you are," Jacob soothed her; "Anyway, it'll annoy Blondie." Jacob staged whispered. Jacob and Rosalie hadn't been rude to each other for three months, since Jacob proposed to Renesmee, he was just playing around.

Renesmee quietened down; Jasper comforted her in his own way. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay," I told her "Now, Jacob, you need to go and tell the Packs. We're going to get ready to leave. Alice, now you can _now_ go and pack." I told them.

Jacob went and all of us disappeared to our rooms to get ready to leave.

Jacob's POV

I phased quickly, anxious to get back together with Nessie.

_Hey everyone, _I thought _The Cullens are moving, so Leah, you're in charge and bye. _I thought, I mean what am I supposed to say!

_Wait! What the hell? _Leah asked. _When are you moving? Oh great EX Alpha!_

_You've wanted to say that for years, haven't you? Anyhow, they're packing now, so really soon, I'd guess. _I honestly didn't know.

_Bye Jake. _Everyone thought.

I ran off and phased back.

"JACOB!" Renesmee shouted.

"Coming!" I responded. I heard a whip-like sound coming from behind me. "Shove it." I muttered, running upstairs.

"Pack all your stuff." She commanded.

"You're lucky I love you so much," I told her, getting ready to pounce.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, a sinister smile escaping her lips.

"Wouldn't I?" I questioned, leaping up into the air and crashing into Renesmee, sending her flying onto our bed.

_You really need to get packed. _She thought to me.

I got up and moved around far too slowly. "Spoil sport." I moped.

You'll see why, now." She told me, and Edward walked in.

"Are you too ready?" He asked.

_Maybe, _I responded. _What is it too you? _

"We have plane tickets for an hour."Edward told us.

"Guess we have to leave then." Renesmee muttered.

Edward got our luggage the, which was actually quite a lot. Agreed, most of it was Nessie's. We left then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Edward POV

_God they're hot. _A vulgar man thought towards Bella and Renesmee. _The brown haired one is married, but the bronze haired one… WOW. _I moved closer to Renesmee, shielding her from the real world.

"Who's thinking what now, Eddy?" Emmett called.

"The man with the goatee is thinking rude things about Bella and Renesmee." I told him.

_Gawd, dad. Over protective much? _She joked with me.

"'Gawd'?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you drag it out." She told me, rolling her eyes.

"Alice has broken our daughter." I murmured to Bella.

_Eddy?_ Jacob asked, shielding Renesmee too.

"Emmett does it to annoy me." I told him.

"It works too." Emmett chuckled.

Renesmee looked as though she was struggling with all the humans.

_They're all so close. _She panicked. _What if I slip up? STUPID VAMPIRE GENES! _She resulted to imagining that they were Jacob. _That doesn't help!_

"You're doing fine." I told her.

"You're struggling?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee nodded, afraid to speak.

"It'll be okay." Jacob soothed her.

_Is she suffering? _Carlisle asked._ She shouldn't be._ His mind went to Bella.

"Not Bella." I whispered, too low for humans to hear. "Renesmee." I told him; only Jacob called her 'Nessie'.

_Oh! I didn't think that she would need to hunt. _He was shocked. I walked slower so that we could talk.

"Neither did I." I told him.

"She properly wouldn't have either." Carlisle sighed.

"It wasn't her fault." I agreed. "She won't believe me, though."

"FINAL BOARDING FOR ENGLAND!" The auto-voiced women shouted.

Bella's POV

We all boarded the plane; getting ready for the long journey.

"Wonder how big the toilets are." Jacob whispered to Renesmee.

She didn't answer, didn't even think anything to him.

Strange.

"I forgot she is afraid of flying." Edward whispered to me.

"She's afraid of flying?" I asked shocked; my daughter is one of those people that would try anything at least twice to see what it was like.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and nodded.

First class was very comfortable, and we were all surrounding Renesmee; it wasn't that we didn't trust her, she was just struggling.

I settled into Edward's chest, and willed the long journey away.


End file.
